The Rat is Back: An Arthur High School Story
by Alumnagirl
Summary: Arthur and the gang are now in high school. Are they ready for Mr. Ratburn's Return?rnrnI altered the title so it would fit.
1. First Day of School

Disclaimer: Arthur is copyright to Marc Brown

BRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!

Arthur opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses. 7:00 am. Time to get ready for school. HIGH SCHOOL! Finally, fourteen year old Arthur Read was "grown up". Not that being in middle school wasn't grown-up, but it still wasn't high school. There'll be new kids to talk to, new teachers, new schedule, new everything. He had been looking forward to this day for ages. He slowly got up, washed up and got dressed.

As he was about to go down the stairs, he heard his ten year old sister singing around her room. "Who rules the school? We rule the school! We rule the school!" she was singing. Yes, DW was in fifth grade this year, the highest grade at Lakewood.

"Just wait until you start middle school!" Arthur mumbled as he walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Arthur!" said his mother. Glad to see that you're ready. Now, I have to get to work early today, so I'd like you to take DW and Kate to school. And make sure Kate gets settled in first grade.

"Awww MOM!!!"

"Arthur…"

"All right. But why can't DW make sure Kate settles? They go to the same school! Central High is further away, and I have to meet Buster! I haven't seen him all summer."

"You can meet Buster later." said Mr. Read, who was at the stove making pancakes.

"We rule the school! I rule the school!" a voice came. DW was downstairs and ready.

"DW, honey" said Mrs. Read, "Arthur will take you and Kate to school."

"But I want to go to school myself!!! I'm in the oldest grade now! All my friends go to school by themselves! Besides, I got to go to school myself last year!" whined the fifth grader.

"Honey, this is Kate's first day of full-day school. I want someone to make sure everything's okay. You know that I took her to and from school all year last year."

"OK. Can I go to school myself tomorrow?"

"Not until Kate is settled. Maybe later this month."

DW was visibly disappointed, although Kate, who had just appeared in the kitchen was not. She couldn't wait to be in "real school". After an entire year of playing, she'll finally get a real desk and real work. All those years of watching her older siblings doing homework were over!

Arthur arrived at Lakewood with Kate and DW. As soon as DW saw her friends, she ran towards them, as if she couldn't wait to get away. Arthur went into the building to find the first grade class that Kate was in. Room 101.

"Hi, I'm Miss O'Hara, and you must be Kate Read." Miss O'Hara was a very young, brown hare-woman. This must be her first year teaching, Arthur thought. She seems nervous. However, Miss O'Hara's classroom was very organized and definitely just like the first grade Arthur remembered. The desks were set neatly in groups of four, with pencils, crayons, rulers and erasers set in the middle. The flag was next to the teacher's desk. There were activities in the cubbies at the corner. The only difference was the computers. They, of course, have been upgraded to more powerful machines. However, everything else remained the same.

"Kate, be good, OK? Mom will be picking you up this afternoon. I have to get going."

Arthur rushed out of Lakewood Elementary and ran all the way to Central High School, where Buster, his best friend since he could remember was waiting at the bike racks.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked the rabbit boy.

"I had to take my sisters to school. I got out as quickly as I could. Sorry, okay?"

"That's all right. Hey, did I tell you that the girl I met in Edmonton is coming to Central?"

"Girl?"

"Yeah, Anne. She's that girl over there, talking to Fern."

Anne, a cat girl with blonde hair was talking to Fern and Sue Ellen by the steps of the school's entrance.

"Ohhh, she's cute!" said Arthur

"Hey, I saw her first. And besides, you I KNOW you like Francine!"

"There's NOTHING going on between me and Francine! There wasn't anything in elementary school, nothing in middle school, and nothing now. There'll never be anything, OK?"

"Yeah, OK."

"OK what?" asked a bear boy.

It was The Brain. While he was certainly a very bright kid, bright enough to skip a grade, or even two grades, he chose to stick with his class. He will, however, be taking enriched classes in science, math and computers.

"OK nothing. Buster was just talking about the new girl."

"What new girl?"

"That new girl." Buster said, pointing to the blonde deer girl talking to Fern and Sue Ellen

"Anne from Edmonton, Alberta."

"Ahhh, Edmonton. Home of West Edmonton Mall, the largest mall in the world."

"I bet Muffy'll like that." Arthur said

"Hey, where's Muffy, anyway?" wondered Buster as the boys were walking into the building.

"Didn't you hear?" a familiar voice asked. It was Francine, who at age 14 was not as sporty as she used to be. Her hair was longer now, and was pinned back in a ponytail like her sister, Catherine. However, her clothes were still a little on the tomboyish side. She still wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, although she did wear some make-up.

"Hear what?" asked Arthur

"Hear that she got de-waitlisted."

"De-waitlisted where?"

"Ridfield Hall."

Ridfield Hall was a girls' boarding school two hours outside of Elwood City. It was a very old school, and had been educating girls for over 125 years. Muffy will be a five night boarder there, according to Francine, meaning that she'll be spending most weekends at home.

"You'll see her on Saturday. She's having a party at her place."

By the time the kids were settled in their homeroom, word had spread that Muffy wasn't coming to Central.

"I heard that her father donated an entire wing to the school just so Muffy could be de-listed" a cat-girl named Jenn said.

"No, I heard that it was because of Mr. Crosswire's mother. She's on the board of directors. There's no other way for Muffy to get in. She isn't THAT smart."

Amid the gossip, the kids asked each other about their schedule. It turned out that they'll all be in the same English and History classes. For English, they'll have Miss Chen, who, according to Francine, is "very nice." According to their schedules, their history teacher is their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Crawford.

"Yeah, she's OK. All you have to do is get her to talk about her childhood in a hippie colony. That way, we can get some sleep….at least that's what my sister said." That was Amanda, squirrel girl who joined the gang when they were in middle school. Amanda's sister, Elizabeth, two years ahead and has been telling Amanda about high school, for the past few years. Amanda was more in touch with life at Central than Francine, whose sister is seven years older. Catherine was in college now and was living with her sorority sisters.

Someone walked in the door. It wasn't who they were expecting at all. It wasn't Mrs. Crawford, but Mr. Ratburn!!!

"Ehhemmm" he said, clearing his throat "Mrs. Crawford has decided to go part time this year. She and Mr. Crawford just adopted a baby girl from China and would like to spend more time with her. I will be taking her homeroom and two history classes…"

Will the gang be able to survive another round of The Rat? Stay tuned to find out…


	2. Math and Lunch

Disclaimer: Arthur is copyright to Marc Brown

Arthur still couldn't believe it. He had thought that life with Ratburn ended years ago when he finished third grade. He was wrong.

"I can't believe he's back," Buster said at the lockers. Lockers were assigned according to homeroom location, and at Central, the kids got to pick their own. There was no alphabetical order, so Buster and Arthur could have lockers next to each other.

"Yeah, I thought I'd never see him again."

"Hey, at least we don't have to have him all day. I just hope that he doesn't make us write 500 paged essays."

Francine wasn't too happy about Ratburn reappearing.

"I didn't even know that he could teach high school."

"Perhaps he upgraded. My Aunt Cynthia taught third grade for a very long time and then decided that she wanted to teach high school. All she had to do was take a few courses at night." Leave it to The Brain. He always seems to know facts like that.

The gang then went their separate ways as they had different classes. The school was running on a special schedule today. The students will be meeting every single teacher, who'll be handing out textbooks and giving their students their course outlines, indicating what was expected of them in terms of assignments and how much each assignment was worth. The gang will not see Mr. Ratburn until the end of the day. What a way to end it!

Arthur walked to his math class. He looked around and didn't see anyone he recognized, except for the new girl, Anne from Edmonton. He quickly took a seat near her.

"Hi, I'm Arthur. You must be Anne from Edmonton."

"Yep. Nice to meet you, Arthur."

"So what brings you to Elwood City?"

"My dad was transferred here. He's in the telephone business."

"My dad's in catering. So, do you know anyone here besides Buster?"

"Not really. I was talking to a few girls earlier today. Fern and Susan, I think."

"You mean Sue Ellen."

"Yeah. Sue Ellen. So what's with that Mr. Ratburn teacher, anyway? Everyone says he's mean. He seemed nice in homeroom."

Before Arthur could answer, Mr. Smith, a chubby looking aardvark man walked in.

"Tell you later," Arthur whispered

"Good morning class. I am Mr. Smith. I will be teaching this section of Algebra I. I will let you know right now that I am not the easiest teacher in this school. I have been teaching for nearly twenty years and I know every single trick in the book. There will be a quiz every other class and a test every month…."

Uh-oh. Another hard teacher! A QUIZ EVERY OTHER CLASS?? How can that be? Only Mr. Ratburn can be the meanest teacher alive. Could Mr. Smith be harder? This year is going to be harder than Arthur thought, for him, anyway. Maybe his friends have it easier.

Soon, it was lunch time. Central High School had two lunch periods. Lunch I was for ninth and tenth graders while Lunch II was for eleventh and twelfth. The entire school had both periods off, once which is supposed to be used for an optional study hall. The gang carried their trays of food and sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria. Anne was quickly introduced to the kids and they all sat down to eat.

"I have Smith for math. Who do you have, Buster?"

"I have Mrs. Campbell. I just had math before lunch." Buster was munching on a slice of pizza. Even now, he still loved to eat. After all, he is still a growing boy.

"Mrs. Campbell isn't all that bad." Amanda said. "Elizabeth had her last year. You're probably going to have three tests this year. You'll also have three take-home assignments. I feel sorry for you, Arthur. You have to handle Smith AND Ratburn!"

"What's the issue with Mr. Ratburn?" wanted to know

"Mr. Ratburn," said Francine, who had just sat down, "is the meanest teacher in Elwood City. A bunch of us had him in elementary school and he gave us lots of homework."

"Yeah, tons and tons of homework!" Buster exclaimed in between bites of what was now his third slice of pizza.

Arthur knew that Buster was worried, even though he didn't really sound like it. Buster didn't exactly have the best time with Mr. Ratburn back in third grade. In fact, he almost had to repeat a year. He managed to pass, but barely. It just was that Buster didn't pay too much attention to things he wasn't all that interested in. Experts think that he might have ADD or perhaps a mild form of Asperger's Syndrome. After all, he is often preoccupied with certain topics, such as aliens and food. However, he doesn't really show problems interacting with others, which people with Asperger's often have.

Soon, it was time for the freshmen and sophomores to leave the cafeteria to make room for the juniors and seniors. Since the kids didn't really have any assignments, they decided to go hang out and talk in what is now known as the "old library" before they had to face afternoon classes. Central High recently opened their new library, better known as the Media Center. The Media Center included the library, which has one of the largest collections in the county, as well as two state-of-the-art computer labs, the new yearbook and newspaper offices (the old ones are now classrooms), a dark room (so they don't have to send their photos out for development) and an editing room for the media arts classes to edit their film shorts (so they don't have to use a converted storage room anymore). A part of the old library was now used as a lounge for the kids to hang out in during lunch and free periods and the other part was filled with carrels for students to study. The kids decided to go to the lounge to talk.

"Hey, do you want to see pictures of my summer vacation?" asked Buster. He didn't go too far this year, only to parts of Canada and the United States. The pictures that he was going to show the gang was from August, taken after his laptop died. Luckily, Buster saved everything up and had backup information for his new computer, which he got just last week.

"This was taken at the Rideau Canal in Ottawa, Ontario, the capital city of Canada."

"Hey, who's that girl?" Brain wanted to know. The photo showed a red-headed cat girl, about seventeen, wearing a tank top and capri pants.

"That's Jessie. She's a singer who performs at a café nearby. I got to hear her. She's good. In the winter, she also sells beaver tails."

"Beaver tails?" Arthur wanted to know, hoping that it wasn't going to be gross.

"They're not REAL beaver tails. They're really pastries with sugar on top. They're very tastey."

"That's right," said Brain, "they sell them at the Rideau Canal in the winter months. The Rideau Canal is the longest skating rink in the world and you will see people skating to work and school in the winter."

"Yeah. And here's a picture of my stepmother and my dad in Santa Monica." Yes, that's right. Buster now has a stepmom. Two years ago, Buster's dad married Cheryl, a fox woman from New York.

"Cool!" everyone said

"I also got to spend some time with Cheryl's family in New York. Here's me and Martha, my step-grandmother, having tea at the Plaza and here's me and my stepbrother chilling in the Hamptons."

"Hey, isn't that the new mp3 player that Peach Computers makes?" asked Fern, pointing to the little green machine the fox boy was holding.

"Yeah, Brandon got a micro j-box for his birthday. He already has like 500 songs in it!"

For the remaining of the second half of lunch, Buster showed more pictures, including his trip to Vancouver, British Columbia.

"Here's me in Richmond, with Karen" he said, pointing to a panda girl with red highlights in her long black hair. "Karen Tsai's family is from Hong Kong, but she was born in Canada. She took me to dim sum at a restaurant there and then we had bubble tea. I've only had bubble tea twice before. We then went to a karaoke place."

"Hey, how come you have so many pictures with girls?" Arthur wanted to know

"Well….ummmm……I don't know!"

"Hey, Buster, don't you have another picture to show us?" Anne asked.

"Ummm, no…"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do…..you know, that one!"

"Ooooooo, BUSTER!!" teased Francine

"It's not like that, Francine!"

"Awww, c'mon! Show us that picture!"

"No!"

"Why not, Buster?" Anne wanted to know "It's not like it's bad or anything!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Anne managed to grab the stack of pictures out of Buster's hands and went through them to find THAT PICTURE.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" It was a picture of Buster, looking kind of green, as he walked off the roller coaster.

Francine laughed when she saw it. "You look kind of green. What happened?"

"I don't know, I got sick!"

"Yeah, Buster ate a huge lunch before going on! Silly boy!" giggled Anne

"I didn't know that it was going to go that fast!"

Soon, it was time to start the afternoon, the second half of the first day of high school. Could the kids face Ratburn again at the end of the day? Stay tuned.


	3. English, Music and Gym

Disclaimer: Arthur is copyright to Marc Brown. Note: I couldn't think of a book that 14 year old boys might like, so I made up the _Complete History of Bionic Bunny_ thing.

The gang settled in Miss Chen's English class. Miss Chen, a petite rabbit woman with dark hair was in front of the classroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please settle down!" she said

The kids continued to talk.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! Please! We are about to begin!" she tried again

The kids still continued to chat.

"CHILDREN!!"

Suddenly, all 25 pairs of eyes were staring at Miss Chen. Calling teenagers "children" always worked, she thought. It was an old trick that she learned when she was in high school.

"Good afternoon. As you can see, I'm Miss Chen" she said, pointing to her name, which was written on the board. "I guarantee you that this year will be an amazingly fun year…"

"Great!" whispered Arthur, "Another tough teacher."

Miss Chen continued. "One of the books we're going to study this year is _Pride and Prejudice_. Has anyone seen the miniseries?"

Several girls put up their hands.

"Good. Today, I'm not going to assign anything,"

A sigh of relief was heard in the class.

"I am, however, going to ask each one of you to introduce and tell the class a bit about yourself. There is a trick, however. You have to tell us what your favorite book is. Let's start on this side of the room."

A petite wolf girl with glasses stood up. "I'm Jenn. I went to West Elwood Middle School. I was at band camp this summer and I play the clarinet." The kids giggled when she told the class that she was at band camp. Miss Chen hushed the class so that Jenn could continue. "My favorite book is _Anne of Green Gables_."

After Jenn, Anne stood up. "I'm Anne. With an 'e'." The kids giggled again at the "Anne" joke. I'm Canadian, but not from PEI. I'm from Edmonton, Alberta. My dad transferred to Elwood city recently, so I'll be going to school here. My favorite book is _Jane Eyre_."

"Very good, Anne. Next?"

Other kids introduced themselves. One rat boy, Richard, said that his mom and stepfather recently had a new baby, a girl called Penny and had to spend the entire summer learning how to take care of a baby. The other kids followed, telling the same basic story. Soon, it was Arthur's turn.

"Ummm…My name is Arthur Read. I have two younger sisters at Lakewood, Kate, who is in first grade and DW, who is in fifth. My favorite book is _The Complete History of Bionic Bunny_, which I read this summer. Did you know that Bionic Bunny didn't always look like he does now?"

"Arthur, do you have a favorite novel?"

"_Henry Skreever 9_. I got it three weeks ago." The students kind of giggled. Henry Skreever was for elementary and middle school kids, even though Henry and his friends were already seniors in high school.

"That's a good choice. I like _Henry Skreever_ too. Ladies and gentlemen, Henry isn't just for little kids. Grown-ups like him too!"

Miss Chen concluded the session by telling them that the class will start out with short stories, so they should be bringing _Short Stories for High School Students 9_ to class next time. She then dismissed the students.

Buster was putting his English books away in his locker.

"I think Miss Chen is very nice. What do you think, Arthur?"

"She isn't Mr. Ratburn, that's for sure. And no homework tonight. All she told us to do was to bring the short stories book to class next time."

"Do you have homework already, Arthur?" Buster wanted to know

"Well, no, not even from Mr. Smith, but we all have Ratburn after next period, so you'll never know."

Arthur's next class was music. It should be easy for him. After all, he'd been taking piano for years, and picked up the trumpet in middle school. He read music very, very well. He would be taking band with Francine, will be playing drums and other percussion instruments.

The music class that Arthur and Francine are taking is for students who have taken music before and wish to continue with the instrument that they know. These students are also required to play in the senior stage band. There were two music classrooms at Central, so two classes could go on at the same time. During this period, one class was for beginners and the others were for kids like Arthur and Francine.

"Please take your seats, class. I'm Mr. Maher" said a chubby chipmunk man by the piano. "This is Advanced Band 9. If you have played an instrument for less than three years, you should be in the next room with Mrs. Stevenson. Has anyone played an instrument for less than three years?"

Nobody moved.

"All right then. As I said, I'm Mr. Maher. As you know, Advanced Band members are part of the senior stage band. Not only do you have to come to your band class, you must also make it to at least one full band rehearsal a week. Rehearsals are Wednesday after school until 4:30 and Friday at 7:30 sharp. You can only miss Wednesday practices if you have a practice or a game. You MUST make it to Friday rehearsals."

The kids groaned. 7:30 is very early! But the reason why Mr. Maher scheduled one morning and one afternoon practice was because it was the Music Department's policy, to accommodate students involved with athletics. Mr. Maher went on to explain to the students about the two major concerts the school has each year, as well as the big competition in the winter.

"As you know, Central has an excellent music program, and has won county-wide awards for many years. This year is no different, and we must keep up our reputation."

Mr. Maher went on about dress codes. All boys had to wear white tops with a black vest and black pants. All girls had to wear the same, but had the option of wearing a knee length skirt. Both boys and girls had red bow ties.

"I'm going to wear pants," whispered Francine "I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt."

Despite becoming more girly in the last few years, Francine STILL refuses to wear dresses and skirts unless she had to. Funny though, because she wears make-up. But it might be because Francine was mistaken for being a boy when she was twelve.

Gym followed music, and Arthur, Buster and Binky were in the same class. Their teacher was Mr. Solis, a dog man, who will also be coaching Binky's football team. Mr. Solis emphasized that there will be a very important health component to the course this year, and that they must attend the seminar.

"I'm sure we've heard all of it before," Buster told Arthur "you know…..SEX…it's not like we don't know where babies come from…"

"I don't know, guys, it might be something else."

"What else is there to know?" Binky wondered out loud

Mr. Solis went on, "This year, all students are required to participate in a team. If you are athletically challenged or have health problems that limit you from participating in a varsity or junior varsity team, then you are required to help out."

Some of the kids groaned at the fact because, well, they just weren't good in anything. Buster said that he might try out for the swim team, but wasn't sure. He knew that he needed to exercise more!

Meanwhile over on the girls' side…

"What do you mean we have to be in a team?" cried Anne "I HATE gym!"

The school's policy on freshmen gym was the same for girls. They too had to be involved on a varsity or JV team.

"Hey, Anne, you do cheerleading," said Amanda "it's considered a varsity sport in high school. Central went to the county championships last year."

"I guess. I was a cheerleader last year. It's that or gymnastics."

The girls' gym teacher was Mrs. Connor, a fit squirrel woman with red hair. Mrs. Connor emphasized the importance of being prompt, and that they shouldn't spend too much time in the locker room. After all, physical education was an actual class where they were going to receive a grade that will be on a permanent record.

"Please don't take this class too lightly. The credit is worth just as much as English, math or biology. We are just as serious. If you don't do well in this class, it will reflect on your GPA."

Gym class soon let out for both the boys and the girls. It was time to face the hardest class of all…World History with Mr. Ratburn…


	4. The Last Class of the Day

Disclaimer: Arthur is copyright to Marc Brown

Note: Sorry it took so long to get the new chapter up. I had a very busy Christmas!

The kids began to settle in the history classroom, and for those who've had Mr. Ratburn before, waiting for the worst.

"Hey Brain!" whispered Arthur, "How much homework do you think we're going to get this year?"

"Hmmm, according to the student handbook, ninth graders are supposed to get about two hours of homework a day, total. I'd say that Mr. Ratburn will give the equivalent of what we're supposed to study. So, an additional two or so hours!"

Buster overheard Brain, and looked like he was going to scream. He certainly isn't happy about that! The kids sat nervously, waiting for Mr. Ratburn. Where was he? It looks like he's late. Tick-tock, goes the clock.

Anne sat with Francine, at the back. Anne was nervous. All day long, other students had been telling her about how horrible Mr. Ratburn is. She'll have to judge for herself, of course.

"Hey, it's going to be okay!" Francine said to Anne "He's hard, but you learn a lot."

"I don't know. I've had bad teachers before. Last year, my history teacher made our class write a 15 paged paper on Canadian Confederation."

"Canadian con-what?"

"Confederation. Canada became a country on July 1, 1867. It was created after several conferences, and was approved really quickly by British Parliament. That was in March of that year, and the delegates went back to Canada to prepare everything for the union on July 1. At first, Canada was made up only of Ontario, Quebec, New Brunswick and Nova Scotia. Other provinces didn't join until later on. My home province, Alberta, joined Confederation in 1905."

"Cool…tell us more!" Maria, a cat girl, wanted to know

Just as Anne was about to continue, Mr. Ratburn walked in. The students straightened themselves up.

"Good afternoon, class," he said, "welcome to World History I. I promise that this year will be excellent. We will be covering topics of the ancient worlds until the sixteenth century. I do hope that you will continue with World History II, either next year or the year after when we will learn about everything from the 1500s until today."

The kids groaned. Knowing all about Ratburn, they didn't want to have him for another year. Oh well, at least in high school, you didn't have to see him for the entire day.

"I have up here, the text book you will be using this year. I expect that you'll be using other sources as well, for the four papers you have to write. I'll be passing out the course outline, which will detail each and every unit we'll be studying and what I expect you to do for the units."

"Whoa! A unit on Greek and Roman culture!" whispered Arthur

"I know a lot about Greece!" said Buster, "I was there last spring."

Mr. Ratburn continued.

"As you can see, there'll be two major tests, one after every other unit. The June final will cover the units in the tests, as well as unit five. As with standard, the final will be an hour and a half long."

"Mr. Ratburn, for the essays, can we do presentations instead?" asked George. George has a learning disability, dyslexia, and has been allowed to do alternative projects for some of his classes.

"George, please speak to me after class about your arrangements. We do have to work something out."

George was now worried. What if he had to research just like everyone else? He knew that he had to eventually write papers like all other students, that is, if he wants to go to college. Professors don't always want their students to do things "differently", from what he has been told. He knew that eventually, he would have to write regular papers and take finals, just like everyone else. He didn't know what to do or say to Ratburn afterwards. He felt miserable

Ratburn continued to explain to the class the details of the coming year.

"As you can see, you have a paper due in two weeks. I suggest that you get started on it right away. I want all sources cited properly, as found in your student handbooks. Please read chapter 1 and answer the questions at the end. The answers must be in sentence form. I'd like it on my desk next class. See you next time."

Arthur leapt out of his seat and ran to the door. Buster had already left; he couldn't stand another minute of Ratburn.

"Arthur!" Francine shouted "We're all meeting at Justin's Juice Bar in twenty minutes. Want to come?"

"I'd like to, but I have to take my sisters home, and perhaps baby-sit. Sorry."

Arthur went over to Lakewood to meet DW and Kate. DW was late. Where was she, anyway? Did she disappear? Kate had already left class and was waiting with Arthur at the door. Kate had no idea where DW was, but maybe the Tibbles do.

"Hey Timmy, Tommy, do you guys know where DW is? Is she at the Sugar Bowl?"

"Nope!" said Timmy

"The Sugar Bowl is under renovation!" said Tommy

"So where is she?"

"We don't know" they said in unison

"Aww, come on, guys. You HAVE to know!"

"I don't know, maybe Tommy knows!"

"Guys, stop being immature. You're acting like four year olds!"

"No we're not." Shouted Timmy

"Yes you are!"

The Tibbles. Still trouble after all those years. Arthur decided to ask someone else, maybe Penny, DW's friend since third grade. But Penny wasn't sure either. Annie Laurie said she saw DW with Kimberly and Stephanie about ten minutes ago, and that they were talking about going to Stephanie's house to hang out. However, Annie Laurie didn't have the phone number. What should Arthur do? His mom had given him a cell phone so he could contact her if there was an emergency. Should he call her? Why did DW just leave like that?

"Hey!" a voice shouted

"DW!! Where on EARTH were you?"

"I was calling Mom. I asked her if I could go to Stephanie's and she said yes. She also said that you had to go home with Kate and stay there. You can't hang out. How was your first day of school?"

Sorry so lame. I promise that there'll be more Arthur in high school stuff coming soon. I'm going back to school on Wednesday and won't have as much time to write.


End file.
